Is it love or is it the death of me?
by ilovehatsuharu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in love but will Naraku ruin everything for them? will they ever find peace?
1. I love

Normal Prov.

"SIT!"

The day started off like any other in the feudal era, Kagome and Inuyasha snapping at eachother about her going back to school for awhile.

Inu. Prov.

"we need to look for more shards we don't have forever wench!" Inuyasha said before jumping down from a nearby tree by the well. _Why does she always do this? I would tell her the REAL reason why I don't want her to go but I know she definitely doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her. _He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you Inuyasha!" she yelled tears threatening to spill.

Inuyasha twitched as he smelled a familiar scent, _Damn wolf boy why doesn't he just leave Kagome alone! _Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsuaiga (ok I know that's spelled wrong) . _I'm not in the mood for him right now I'm gonna beat him into a pulp if he even tries to touch Kagome! _

Kag. Prov.

Kagome saw Inuyasha twitch and wondered if there was a demon or Naraku coming. _Thank god someone I can take my anger out on! I hope it's Naraku I just want this day to end on a better note than it has started on. _

"What is it Inuyasha.." But Kagome was cut off by a tornado of dust came towards her then she instantly knew it was Koga coming to flirt with her and piss of Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome your looking VERY (emphasis on the very lol) nice today" Koga said knowing this would piss off Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Thank you Koga". Then Kagome decided that since Inuyasha was being a total bastard that she wanted to piss him off a little bit to. "At least your not like Inuyasha here, A BASTARD!"

There was an awkward silence and Inuyasha looked like he was going to split a seem. _Maybe I was a little harsh, man why do I always screw things up! I love him but he doesn't love me so it's hard for me to be mad at him. Maybe im just so mad cause I'm PMSing. I guess ill apologize._

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm just in a bad mood", Kagome looked up at Inuyasha looked up at her with a mean face.

Inus. Prov.

I cant believe she just said that to me after all I've done for her! I will just tell her something back then she wont say anything to me anymore!

Inuyasha put his head up and looked Kagome in the eyes. He opened his mouth and started to say something when Koga jumped in.

"So Kagome have you decided to become my mate yet?" Koga said very persuasively. Kagome looked up and managed a small chuckle._ Oh no why is she laughing does that mean she wants to be his mate NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Sorry Koga but I love someone else", Kagome whispered almost to quiet to hear._ Who does she love? Miroku…….no, Koga………..no, Sesshomaru………….OMG what if she loves Sesshomaru!_

Normal Prov.

There was a silence then Koga looked up with a hurt expression on his face, then put his head back down slowly. Kagome was turning as red as Inuyasha's kimono. Koga lifted his head angerly.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME THEN WHO DO U LOVE?" Koga was now so mad he was shaking (like quivering or vibrating)

Kagome looked up wide eyed.

Kag Prov 

I cant tell him who I love I cant say it ever no one can know. Besides he loves Kikyo not me. How could he ever love me? Maybe I should finally tell them. Well here goes nothing….omg I'm so scared, its time he knows though….

"I love……..

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! I just want u to know if you don't like cliff hangers then don't read my story cause I'm obsessed with them! Well please r and r. no bad reviews please  **


	2. barriers suck!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha I swear it…………. :'(

OMG OMG OMG yay I got a review im so happy thank you **_Terra34 _** anyways im makin this chapter for u so bye bye people

Chapter 2: barriers suck!

"I Love Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha's wide eyes. _Why won't he say anything. I knew he didn't love me. _(I know so sad :'( ) Kagome stared at him for a couple seconds but couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She ran into the forest not willing to ever come back. _I knew it I knew it…………………_

Inu prov 

_She loves who? Me! OMG I never thought she could ever love me! _Inuyasha's thought was broken by Koga and the smell of salt in the air.

"YOU BASTARD! She just told you how she feels and you just stand there and stare at her? What the hell! If I were you I'd go after her, I may not like you Inuyasha but I thought you were smarter than that at least". With that Koga jumped away to find Kagome and comfort her.

_Oh no what did I do, I hate to think this but Koga is…………….right! _Inuyasha started running as fast as he could to find Kagome and tell her how he really felt about her.

Kag Prov 

If I keep running I won't ever have to see him again! What am I talking about I know I can't stay away from him very long. What am I going to do?

Kagome was running so fast she didn't notice the figure in front of her. She ran into the "figure" and fell on the ground with a loud thud. _Owwwwww who the hell…………………oh no……………………NARAKU!_

"hello Kagome where is your precious Inuyasha?" Naraku walked over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist.

"H………." Kagome's cries were cut off by a hand around her throat.

"I don't think so, I'm not done with you yet. I want to ask you a little question Kagome about Inuyasha, so your coming with me to my castle!"

Naraku threw Kagome into a tree rendering her unconscious then picked her up and carried her away.

Inu Prov 

_I can smell her almost there. Please forgive me Kagome! I………… I LOVE YOU TO!_

Inuyasha stopped where Kagome's scent ended and saw Koga there sniffing the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE KOGA!" Inuyasha yelled so loud that it echoed. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the collar.

"I don't know her scent stops here……………get your hands off me you mangy mutt!" Koga managed to choke out before Inuyasha dropped him and ran off.

I hope nothing bad happened to her! If she gets hurt I will never forgive myself. Wait whats that smell………………NARAKU oh no I hope he doesn't have Kagome.

Inuyasha followed Naraku's scent all the way to the castle. He tried to get in but there was a barrier over it. He tried so many times he was exhausted.

"NARAKU IF YOU HAVE HER I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kag Prov.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………owwwwwwwwwww" Kagome rubbed her head and looked around. Where am I?

"how are you feeling, maybe a little LIGHT HEADED!" Naraku chuckled and looked back at the confused miko. "I have a question for you if you awnser it I will let you go if you don't I will kill you"

Kagome stared up at him wide eyed and stood up wearily.

"I won't awnser anything for you Naraku!" Kagome spat back. Naraku just smiled and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"He doesn't love you does he, he still loves that clay doll, he'd rather love a dead person than you DISPICABLE. He will never care about you…….never."

Kagome started crying so hard she fell to the ground.

"I will never answer anything for you I'd rather die!"

"Your funeral"

Naraku grabbed Kagome and took her outside right next to the force field (but still inside of it) Then they saw a wide eyed hanyou staring straight at them.

Inu prov

Kagome and Naraku walked out of the castle Naraku with a tight grip on Kagome.

"NOOOOOOO KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried once again to open the force field but It wouldn't open.

"Watch your lover die Inuyasha!" With that Naraku took out a knife and put it up to Kagome's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Naraku took the blade and…………..

**HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE yay im so mean anyways thanks again for my reviewer and ill update soon! WAT WILL HAPPEN? DUN DUN DUN!**


	3. what is Inuyasha's problem?

Disclaimer: I don't know inuyasha :'(

I'm getting some complains about not enough detail so im gonna start writing "detailed" so it might take me more than 1 day to update sry :'(

Chapter 3: what is inuyasha's problem?

(Flashback)

_Naraku took the blade and………….._

(end flashback)

Naraku took the blade and swiftly slid it across Kagome's neck cutting her just barely. Enough so that it hurt a lot but didn't kill her (kind of like a paper cut). Kagome's blood trickled out slowly. Kagome fell to the ground in pain and stared at Inuyasha with her beautiful brown eyes forgivingly. Inuyasha stared down at her, tears trickling down his face ever so slowly.

Inu Prov 

Inuyasha was so scared that he lost her that he was breathing heavily.

"PLEASE DON'T ILL DO ANYTHING!" Inuyasha ran to the barrier fists punching it. Every time he hit it he was shot back to the grassy clearing landing in daffodils. _No I can't lose her not now……..not ever! This is all my fault naraku must know our feelings for eachother. _

"ok Inuyasha I'll free the miko for one simple task" Naraku looked at Inuyasha and smiled a rare and evil smirk.

Kag Prov 

Kagome already knew what Inuyasha's awnser would be so she had to act and fast.

"INUYASHA DON'T DO IT, FOR ME PLEASE" Kagome tried to stand but the ground was muddy around the castle (it just added to the creepiness) so she fell rapidly.

"what do you want me to do Naraku?" Kagome looked up to Inuyasha tears in her delicate eyes. She put her hands on the ground grabbing what grass was there and finally steadied herself up.

"Inuyasha why would you do all of that for me?" Inuyasha turned as red as his kimono and smiled a beautiful smile. _Why would he do this what is happening I don't enderstand, why is he smiling he never smiles….is naraku controlling his body or something? _

Inuyasha walked up to the purple barrier almost touching it.

"Because Kagome i……………….."

"get it on with already Inuyasha I don't have all day for you love birds to ramble on" Inuyasha started fuming after this . Inuyasha broke his smile into a grimace his golden eyes turning red. They got even redder after he noticed Naraku's knife with the blood on it and looked over to Kagome's neck which was also covered in blood.

"Inuyasha please don't please I don't want you to get hurt" Kagome ran towards the barrier with all the strength she had she pushed Naraku on the ground and tried to break the barrier.

Naraku fell to the ground with a thud but that didn't mean he was down for a long time, he shot right back up now royally pissed grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down into the mud. Mud flew everywhere Kagome was covered head to toe now laying on the ground motionless. Naraku stood up and smiled, he looked down at the dirty miko and back to Inuyasha who had snapped back just in time to see his lover fly through the air and smack into the mud.

"now Inuyasha about our deal, you have to do a deed for me it's a simple task really all you have to do is let Kikyo to rest in a matter of speaking and I'll let the miko go and you can live happily ever after." Inuyasha stared his golden eyes as wide as apples. _Oh no how can I choose I love them both. I don't know what to do what would everyone say if I picked Kikyo and not Kagome, they would hate me. But what about………_

"tick tock tick tock, you don't have very long the clock is ticking" Inuyasha had a sad, discouraged, angry face all at the same time not wanting to give up either one of his loves but he knew a decision had to be made sooner or later.

Inuyasha looked down at the miko with sorry eyes. _I'm sorry Kagome I just can't leave her I can't do it I just can't. _

"I won't do anything you tell me ever Naraku! You can't boss me around" Inuyasha spat back at a very surprised Naraku.

"well well ok then ill just use Kagome as my personal……………….."

**YAY I know all of you want to kill me right now but trust me this is a kaginu fic and it will end up that way. Im sorry about the cliffy I think it makes my story more suspenseful u know? Well I hope this had enough detail for ya'll and if there's ever anything you guys think I am doing wrong or need to fix then tell me im always up for constructive criticism. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Love ya'll bye bye! (oh ya and if your wondering in your head right now 'where the fuck is the rest of the group' then don't worry they are coming you will learn more about that later) **

** 3 Brittney**


	4. back home

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed it's always a pleasure to write for everyone! I love writing so this is so fun! Ive had a fanfiction account for like 1 year almost and I just now figured out how to put a story on there lol wow! I feel dumb…………**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha……..**

Chapter 4:back home

(Flashback)

"now Inuyasha about our deal, you have to do a deed for me it's a simple task really all you have to do is let Kikyo to rest in a matter of speaking and I'll let the miko go and you can live happily ever after." Inuyasha stared his golden eyes as wide as apples. _Oh no how can I choose I love them both. I don't know what to do what would everyone say if I picked Kikyo and not Kagome, they would hate me. But what about………_

"tick tock tick tock, you don't have very long the clock is ticking" Inuyasha had a sad, discouraged, angry face all at the same time not wanting to give up either one of his loves but he knew a decision had to be made sooner or later.

Inuyasha looked down at the miko with sorry eyes. _I'm sorry Kagome I just can't leave her I can't do it I just can't. _

"I won't do anything you tell me ever Naraku! You can't boss me around" Inuyasha spat back at a very surprised Naraku.

"well well ok then ill just use Kagome as my personal……………….."

(end)

"well well I'll just use Kagome as my personal SEX TOY!" Naraku grabbed Kagome's wet and muddy hand and lifted her off of the ground. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and was about to kiss her when all of the sudden……………….SMACK!

"If you think I'm just going to let you kiss me your wrong, I'm not as weak as you think Naraku! Obviously Inuyasha doesn't care about me enough to protect me so I'll have to protect myself!" (ooooooo burn!)

Kagome pushed away Naraku with a hard shove into the barrier. Kagome knowing his barrier wouldn't hurt him as he left it but he did land on Inuyasha and both demons staggered back and fell. Kagome took the end of one of her arrows and hit the barrier with it causing the barrier to reside. She ran out tears now pouring on to her delicate skin. She ran into the thick green and brown forest (its fall) and planned to run all the way to Keade's hut when she spotted Koga.

"Kagome are you ok what did Inuyasha do this time"?

Koga ran up to the miko and embraced her softly. Kagome fell on the ground hard sobbing and holding her throat because it hurt so much. Koga picked her up and held her close to him but to her it didn't feel right. _I wish this was Inuyasha right now. Even though hes an ungrateful bastard I still wish he was here._

Back with Inuyasha and Naraku 

Inuyasha got up and shoved Naraku off. He ran in the direction that Kagome ran trying to get to her to tell her what he really meant. _Please forgive me Kagome I was going to save you to I just didn't want Kikyo to be killed either. Why can't I love two people? _

Inuyasha ran into a clearing and saw Koga with Kagome in his arms so Inuyasha hid in a flower bush by them and carefully watched.

"Thank you so much Koga"

"Now settle down and tell me what happened"

Koga now had Kagome VERY close to his face. Inuyasha was getting very mad at this and would have taken her away from Koga right there but he wanted to hear what she had to say about the whole thing. _Oh how I hope she didn't take what I said all wrong. I do love her….i do………………………_

Kagome looked up at Koga and scooted back a little noticing that her and Koga were a little to close.

"Well first Naraku took me to his castle, then he took me outside to kill me infront of Inuyasha then he made Inuyasha pick between me and Kikyo and he picked that fucking son of a bitch Kikyo. Then Naraku said that I was going to be his sex toy and tried to kiss me so I smacked him and shoved him out of the barrier into Inuyasha and got the barrier open by using my arrow……._really long breath………"_

"Where is he!"

Koga got up quickly accidentally making Kagome fall on the ground. Kogame landed in some dead grass and stood up.

"Settle down Koga, im fine now, can you just please take me to Keade's village"

Koga was refusing defiantly but finally took Kagome back to Kaede's hut slowly making sure not to hurt Kagome's neck. All the sudden……………………….

Im sorry you know me. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Ill review tomorrow hopefully. Love you all!


	5. its about time we all got along

Ok i'm so sorry for making all these cliffhangers this chapter will not be one if I have to kill myself. Lol thanks for everyone who reviewed. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5:Its about time we all got along

**Ok everyone I decided instead of doing INU PROV or Kag Prov or whatever ill just do bold for Inuyasha's thoughts and **_this thing _**for kagomes thanks all.**

(Flashback)

Koga was refusing defiantly but finally took Kagome back to Kaede's hut slowly making sure not to hurt Kagome's neck. All the sudden……………………….

(end)

All the sudden Inuyasha popped out and snatched Kagome away from the surprised Koga. Koga tried to snatch her back from Inuyasha but failed. The air was cold and the stench was bone chilling as Inuyasha ran off with Kagome still in his arms but struggling with all her power to get free. Inuyasha noticing her struggle slowed down and found a lake in the forest and decided to rest on the bank.

"EXCUSE ME! I was doing just fine without you Inuyasha! I was going to go home, I know who you love you made it clear so why don't you just leave me alone and stop egging me on!"

Kagome tried her hardest to keep her tears in but soon her eyes were engulfed, and she fell to the ground crying like a baby. _Inuyasha must think I'm a baby but I just feel so bad I wish he was mine but he's not and never will be._

"so you let Koga take you home and not me! Well I see how it is Kagome"

Inuyasha decided to soften up a little because he needed to tell her how he really felt because he thought she took the whole thing in wrong. (stupid inuyasha sigh ) **she needs to know that I really do love her I just love Kikyo to and now I know that Kikyo is already dead and Kagome is what I have now I just don't know if I can let go of Kikyo forever or not………**

"I'm sorry Kagome…."

Inuyasha's cheeks were bright red as he apologized with his adorable golden eyes staring into hers. Kagome stood there wide-eyed staring at the confessing hanyou in disbelief. Kagome unknowingly ran into Inuyasha's arms and embraced him as she's longed to do in so long. _I know that he doesn't love me but maybe we can still be friends, I hope I'm able to last with him loving Kikyo……._

"I'm sorry to Inuyasha I should have known you didn't love me and I shouldn't have acted like a bitch when you said you loved Kikyo, I was just………..jealous"

Inuyasha chuckled and looked up at Kagome. **Ha how could I not love her…….**

Kagome got mad at this and plodded into the forest to get some firewood. _I can't believe he is laughing at me, after everything I said…………jerk._

Inuyasha noticed she was mad and ran over to her quickly grasping on to her arm right before she entered the forest.

"what!"

"um Kagome I should tell you something……."

"well get on with it then so I can get the fire wood"

"I……………I love you"

Kagome looked at him wide eyed and cocked her head a little to the right staring accusingly into his eyes.

"I thought you loved Kikyo Inuyasha"

Inuyasha thought about what to say. **Should I tell her I love them both? I do love Kikyo, I think. I don't know if I understand what love is i'm so confused I feel like I have to choose………..do I have to choose. Kikyo and Kagome are two way different people Kikyo is distant and Kagome is loving, some way I think this decision should be easy or something why is it hard Kikyo is dead for gods sake…..**

Kagome stared at him confused to why he looked so serious when she burst out laughing and fell on the ground cause she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny wench"?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome expecting an answer. Kagome tried to tell him but it was way to hard to talk when she was laughing so hard.

_He looked so serious I've never seen Inuyasha so serious in my whole life. __He almost looked confused wow that was so funny, and I don't even know why. Maybe I am losing it; I guess I wouldn't be surprised._

"I'm sorry Inuyasha you just looked so serious"

Inuyasha started laughing to, he didn't know he looked like he was thinking that much. **I know this isn't funny but I can't help but to laugh Kagome is right I looked like one of those men from her time with the weird looking book bag. **(briefcase)

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped laughing after awhile. _I guess my question will have to wait till the morning. _Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome get the firewood so he went and chopped down some trees slotering them at the same time. He made a fire and Kagome used a match to light it since she didn't feel like waiting she took out a pan and boiled some water so she could make ramen for the starving hanyou. After they were done eating Kagome got out her sleeping bag and laid down in it. Inuyasha climbed up to his normal tree spot and stared down at Kagome.

"Inuyasha"

"yes?"

"um can you come lay down here with me, i'm um" _come up with something fast Kagome….. _

"scared yes im scared that Naraku will come again"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome almost flattered but tried not to look it. He hopped down from the tree and laid next to Kagome willingly.

"Kagome"

"yes Inuyasha"

"can I um, hold you?"

Kagome was shocked and turned over so she was facing Inuyasha. She lowered and gently kissed him on the lips (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)

"of course you can"

HAHA how do u like that no cliffhanger or anything! I'm so proud of myself. I had to make a chapter that was completely adorable and this one is so cheesy………I LOVE IT:D anyways thanks to all of my reviewers and hopefully you were craving a chappie with no cliffs. Well tata now

**Brittney**


	6. couldnt think of a name lol

Sorry about the long absence of my story. I'm not going to try to make a kool excuse to why I didn't update cause the truth is im just to lazy lol. Well anyways enjoy this chapter back to the trying to murder people again, pssssssst. And it's a cliffie! Hehe

**Chapter 6: **

Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep soundly in each others arms, everything felt so right to them, little did they know it wasn't going to last.

Morning 

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with sleepy eyes. She stood next to Inuyasha who was catching fish in the lake, her feet cold and wet.

"Its about time you woke up Kagome" Inuyasha said annoyingly.

Inuyasha grabbed a fish but it slyly popped out of his hand, which made him even madder. He turned to Kagome in a mocking stare.

"Could u please get out of the water you are scaring the fish!"Inuyasha practically screamed at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. Then turned around and stomped away. _What is his problem this morning, is he mad at me or something? _Kagome was so mad at Inuyasha she decided to go back to Kaede's village to meet up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome was gone. **Why am I yelling at her she didn't do anything, she's not the reason of Kikyo's visit this morning. That just made my decision harder.**

(flashback)

Inuyasha woke up because of a certain stench in the air. **Why would Kikyo be around here, I have to stay here my place is with Kagome.**

Inuyasha got up gently releasing Kagome from his arms. He stood up gracefully so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping miko. All the sudden Kikyo's scent got closer, and Inuyasha heard her come through a pair of bushes right next to him. His mind went racing as she put her arms around him. **Why is she doing this to me, why can't she leave me alone?**

"Hi Inuyasha have you missed me? Ive missed you that's for sure." Kikyo said in a very seductive way. Inuyasha tried to pull out of her tight grasp without hurting her but failed.

"What do you want Kikyo? Me and Kagome are together now not me and you"

Inuyasha shot her a mean glare but she just slapped it away.

"I think your heart is saying something else Inuyasha." Kikyo started to lick Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha got wide-eyed and sweaty as she licked his neck. **What the hell is she doing why now, when I finally figured out what I wanted to do she just goes and makes it harder. **

Kikyo went up foe his lips and he turned his head away quickly , trying as hard as he could to not look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong Inuyasha I've decided I want you back, I'm ready to accept you as my mate"

Inuyasha was shocked as he heard her say this. He looked into her eyes slowly, and gave her a death glare.

"How come you want me now Kikyo just because me and Kagome are together now? Could you just leave"?

Kikyo sighed and kissed him on the lips just for a second unexpectantly just so he wouldn't have time to push her down. Inuyasha felt hot as she kissed him but then came back to his senses. **OMG but me and Kagome are together now not me and Kikyo this needs to stop……..**

Inuyasha pulled away quickly and stared at her with mean eyes.

"Kikyo just leave!"

"ok but u know where to find me if you want to change ur mind"

With that Kikyo winked and walked away.

(end flashback)

**I cant believe she did that. ** Inuysha was cut from his thought when he heard a bone chilling scream…….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT O WELL.

Ty everyone who reviewed love

brittney


	7. narakus deal

**Hey everyone this chapter is going to b long I am going to take at least 2-3 days typing it so yeah. Since I'm feeling generous I've decided to write at least 3 times as long chapters plus I'm feeling happy so lets do it ppl I'm done jabbering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7:**

**(flashback)**

**I can't believe she did that. ** Inuyasha was cut from his thoughts when he heard a bone-chilling scream…

(End)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed dropping the fish he had, running towards the forest.

Inuyasha was trying to sniff her out looking in every direction for her anywhere. He finally captured her scent in his nose and started to follow it. He soon discovered Kagome under Naraku by a small bush in a clearing. She looked so scared as Naraku messed with her hair and jabbed her head on the ground with so much force it knocked her out. Inuyasha ran towards them and was stopped by a sacred arrow flying past him almost hitting his arm. He took a quick glance over to his left where the arrow had come form and gasped from shock. **Why would Kikyo try to kill me what's wrong with her? **Inuyasha watched as Naraku started to pick up Kagome.

"Get away from her, she's mine you hear me she's MINE. "

Inuyasha started to run over to them again when another arrow flew passed. Inuyasha dodged it and continued to pursue Naraku who now had a waking up Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha was about to draw his tetsuaiga (sry sp? Please someone tell me how to spell that) when he stopped not wanting to hurt Kagome in the process. Inuyasha finally caught up to Naraku who tried to run away but failed. Inuyasha threw a punch towards Naraku but he used Kagome to protect himself and it hit Kagome in the face.

"Inuyasha look what you've done to your poor little Kagome"

Kagome grabbed her face in pain and stared at Inuyasha with forgiving eyes. _Owwwwwwww my face hurts so bad. I know Inuyasha didn't mean It though…………..wait a minute did he just say I was his?_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and fell on the ground.

"Naraku I will give you whatever you want just please release her………….this time I am serious anything"

Inuyasha turned and stared at Kikyo and sighed. **Why does everything have to go this way why can't I just be normal and not have the jewel. **Naraku looked at Inuyasha chuckling at how weak the poor love-struck hanyou was.

"ok I will set Kagome free if she kills….you"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Naraku then started to struggle to get free of his grip.

"I would never kill Inuyasha so you're going to have to keep me in your castle forever"

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome wide-eyed and glanced over at Naraku.

"kill me Kagome please kill me I don't want you to get hurt ever again"

Naraku looked at Kagome who was shaking her head in a no notion.

"Inuyasha I will never kill you or harm you, I would rather die, take me away Naraku"

Naraku enjoying this fun decided to play one more game with the poor lovers. Naraku put up his hand in a motion signaling for quiet. He looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

"or I will not mess with you anymore if you give me your jewel shards."

Kagome looked up at Naraku with the meanest face Inuyasha had ever seen her have.

"Yeah right you bastard I would rather die than give you the jewel"

Naraku was surprised but had another trick up his sleeve. Inuyasha got up and stared at Naraku. **What is that bastard thinking, he better not do anything to hurt Kagome or I'll kill him.**

"How about this, I leave all your friends alone including the monk, wolf dude, demon slayer, that um chipmunk thing (HAHA LOL) , and that kitten of yours. All that has to happen is Kagome must kill herself and give Inuyasha the jewel shards beforehand. Deal?"

Inuyasha took a daringly close step towards Naraku and Kagome. He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw pain and the air smelled vile and sickening. He hated it he didn't want her to kill herself. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with forgiving eyes.

"deal" Kagome said.

Kagome grabbed the jewel shards off of her neck and gently handed them to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome scared stiff. **Why would she? She cant I wont let her……**

"Take these back Kagome you will not kill yourself for your friends please Kagome stay with me please"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha a smile forming on her face. She grabbed her arrow and aimed it towards her heart. Inuyasha started to run towards her to stop her until she threatened him.

"Inuyasha one step closer and I'll make it painful for me"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her his eyes starting to form tears, but he wouldn't let them spill.

"Kagome please don't please"

Kagome shut her eyes and moved her arrow closer and closer to her chest. Naraku laughed and smiled. _Ok get this over with Kagome it won't hurt as much if you do it right now and quickly. _Kagome looked at Inuyasha then the jewel, then back at Inuyasha. She looked him in the eyes, tears forming.

"I love you Inuyasha"

With that Kagome took the arrow and jabbed it in her chest aiming for the heart. She immediately fell backwards eyes shut taking her last breaths of air. Naraku disappeared and Inuyasha ran over to Kagome putting his hands on her chest to try and stop the bleeding. It didn't work and Kagome was dying.

"I'm sorry Kagome I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha picked her up slowly embracing her careful not to touch the now oozing wound.

"Inuyasha………….." Kagome said, when suddenly she stopped breathing.

"KAGOME"

Inuyasha screamed and picked her up shaking her. **Please wake up I need you to be ok……………I hope this is a dream, I wouldn't have let her just walk away all by herself……**

Inuyasha picked Kagome and took her to the well knowing the only way she might be able to survive is if she is in her own time. He remembered a place called a hospital that Kagome said is where sick people go to get better. He ran over to the well and swiftly jumped inside, when the blue light engulfed him and Kagome. Soon as he knew it they were in a small well house in Kagome's era. He ran out of the door on to the streets, where people were staring at him wide-eyed. He looked over at them and the dead girl blood all over him. He saw a lady and her kids walk by and decided to ask them where the hospital was.

"Please tell me where the hospital is I really need to get help"

The lady grabbed her son's hand and pointed towards the right and looked at him strangely. He nodded and began running again. He rounded a turn then ran forward until he saw the magnificent building. He ran into the turning doors, the hospital was dark and smelled of medicines he had never smelled before. A person in a weird blue outfit came running towards Inuyasha and Kagome and stopped right in front of Inuyasha looking at the miko.

"What happened"?

"She stabbed herself with an arrow and she's not breathing please help her"

The man called out to the other people in blue suits to grab a bed. He forcefully took Kagome out of Inuyasha's hands and put her on the fluffy bed and ran into a room. Inuyasha started to follow but the lady who was standing at the front desk ran in front of him and told him he had to wait there. He sighed and sat in a chair moaning.

"I can't believe this I can't even stay with her." Inuyasha thought aloud.

An hour later

The doctor came out of the room Kagome was in frowning. He looked at Inuyasha nd told him he needed to speak with him privately. Inuyasha nodded and followed the man into a room that was small and kind of cozy with blankets all over the place. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"Im sorry sir but your um……..friend well she's dead."

Inuyasha looked up at the doctor and grabbed his neck.

"bastard that's not funny to joke about"

"sir I'm not joking, I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha looked up scared and wide eyed. He started crying so hard he thought he was going to pass out. **She cant be, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Why would she kill herself just for her friends I want her back? Oh my god I don't know how I am ever going to survive. **

**Hi everyone I know you probably want to kill me but like naraku I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I guess you won't know for a couple of days what happens. Hehe :P I feel evil. Lol please review. Oh yea and thanks for the reviewers for the last chappie. Bye bye love ya all**

**Brittney**


	8. WHO IS HELPING ME?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

**Hi everyone I know u wanna kill me for last chapter, im sorry I just had to make it a little more interesting. I hope I didn't lose any readers. Don't worry…………..**

(Flashback)

The doctor came out of the room Kagome was in frowning. He looked at Inuyasha nd told him he needed to speak with him privately. Inuyasha nodded and followed the man into a room that was small and kind of cozy with blankets all over the place. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"Im sorry sir but your um……..friend well she's dead."

Inuyasha looked up at the doctor and grabbed his neck.

"bastard that's not funny to joke about"

"sir I'm not joking, I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha looked up scared and wide eyed. He started crying so hard he thought he was going to pass out. **She cant be, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Why would she kill herself just for her friends I want her back? Oh my god I don't know how I am ever going to survive. **

(end flashback)

Inuyasha asked the doctor if he could take kagome to her family so they could at least bury her. The doctor nodded sadly. Inuyasha walked into the room Kagome was in and almost died when he saw how cold her face looked, how………..dead she looked. **Oh my god I don't know if I can handle this…….i wish she was still with me………..wait oh yea………**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome quickly yet soft as to not make the wound worse (even though she is technically dead he is used to holding her softly) He ran as fast as he could to the well, he felt bad after seeing all of the people's stares. He knew he looked strange but he knew what to do. He finally got to the well and jumped in carefully. Then he started sniffing carefully like he was examining something. He finally found the stench he was looking for and started to race towards it. He went through a dense forest so it was hard for him to get through there but he eventually did. Then, all he needed to do was go through a couple of village's and he would be at his destination. He started to run through one village and a couple of people screamed and said "oh my god look what he did to that poor girl". "I didn't do it I didn't" Inuyasha was yelling so loud you could probably hear it from a mile away. He went through a couple more village's getting the exact same reaction from each one. Then he smelled it he was there.

at his "destination"

"what are you doing here Inuyasha"? A voice asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru please help me"

Inuyasha was sobbing hard not caring if Sesshomaru saw. He held Kagome out begging. He was slumped over on the ground looking so sad and frustrated. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother disgracefully. He felt bad for him a little but he thought it was low to cry infront of him.

"what am I supposed to do with her?"

"your sword heals, can you please heal her?"

"What's in it for me"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha feeling so bad for him he thought he might have to give in.

"I'll do anything please"

Sesshomaru knew his brother loved the girl and decided to test him. He looked over at Inuyasha with evil eyes. So evil that Inuyasha thought he wasn;t going to do it.

"I will do it so you will stop begging me like a child"

Sesshomaru moved closer to Inuyasha who was holding the girl in his hands. Inuyasha carefully set her down in a patch of grass and scooted back so Sesshomaru could do his work. Sesshomaru lifted up his sword and swooped it down forcefully over Kagome's frail and cold body. Inuyasha flinched at this knowing it would heal her but still was scary. When Sesshomaru was done he looked at Inuyasha in the eyes and walked away. Kagome started to breathe again and Inuyasha sighed with relief.

"oh my god, wait im alive "

Inuyasha smiled at her and stroked her hair gently. She felt as if she was the dog and he was the owner. _I was certain that Naraku made me kill myself….did he? Oh my god im so confused._

"you didn't think I was going to let you get away that easy did you?"

Kagome stood up wearily and fell. Inuyasha caught her and made a giggling sound at how clumsy Kagome was. (awwwwww Inuyasha giggled ) Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled his eyes were filled with lust and love. She moved her head forward ans hesitantly kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't like one of those passionate ones she always saw on t.v. it was short and sweet…..a butterfly kiss ( I love that song it's so sad though :'( ). It meant more than the ones in movies did because it was real and Kagome felt happy. Inuyasha started blushing alittle but kissed her back. He finally let go of her noticing he'd been holding on to her for a long time.

"thank you Inuyasha I love you"

"I love you to Kagome"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked up at her sadly.

"what did I say this time?"

Kagome laughed a little then looked up at him letting her tears fall.

"Inuyasha these are tears of happiness, you said all the right things. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say such beautiful things"

"…."

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome then smiled he signaled for her to go onto his back so he could carry her back to Kaede's hut.

**at the hut**

Inuyahsa walked slowly over to the hut and knocked on the door. He heard a rustling noise and a sigh.

"Who is it I told you not to bug me when I'm sleeping"

"Open the door Sango"

Sango instantely flew up knowing who would be at the door. She ran into the door and opened it wildly.

"Were is she were is…….KAGOME"

"hi Sango I missed you to"

Sango ran into Kagome and they hugged for what seemed like forever to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked at the two girls. Then looked into the hut to see Miroku cooking some food. Inuyasha walked into the hut and over to Miroku.

"so why were you and Kagome gone so long Inuyasha?" Miroku said pervertedly.

"We got into a lot of struggles with Naraku you idiot it wasn't like that"

Miroku smiled, he loved doing that to Inuyasha because everytime Inuyasha would turn almost as red as his Haori. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku and watched as Kagome and Sango walked back into the hut shutting the door softly. Miroku finally finished cooking his belobed meal of rabbit stew and handed bowls out to everyone.

**after they ate** ( cause im to lazy to type what happened when they ate I think its pretty self explanitory how people eat)

Inuyasha watched Kagome go into a sleeping bag she took out of her bag and laid it by the wall. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Do you want to lay with me Inuyasha?"

**hey hey everyone hoped you liked my chappie**

**thanks for everyone who reviewed**

** 3 Brittney**


End file.
